Sexy Cows are Kakashi's Thing
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kakashi can't help it. Everytime she eats, he looses it. Lemon! Written for the LJ KakaSaku Blindfolded Contest.


This is for the Blindfolded challege on LJ's KakaSaku community. I'm proud of a lot of things about it. My first published lemon, the title is awesome and I revised it quite a few times! I hope you like it and laugh, even just a little bit!

I don't own Naruto.

PROMPT: FOOD

III

Kakashi groaned loudly, _For God's sake! Quit having sex with your fucking food!_ Kakashi dared a glimpse to his left, cursing himself, groaning. It made his stomach churn and heat pool in his groin.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said between mouthfuls of ramen. To be honest, she more looked like a cow grazing in the pastures than a sex idol erotically eating. But, as she slurped the stray ramen noodles into her mouth, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to lick the stray bit of broth from the side of her mouth. Kakashi put his hand over his mouth over his mouth, using his pinky to discretely rehinge his jaw. He jumped as he felt a small touch on his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" Kakashi nodded taking another glimpse at his student. The heat from the ramen made Sakura's cheeks pinked slightly and the way she held her chopsticks made her forearm muscles stick out in a certain way that he couldn't help but gawk at.

_Fucking Naruto_…he inwardly grumbled, picking up his once forgotten chopsticks up and stabbed at his soba. Though, he couldn't blame the blond for picking a place where Sakura took the, wet, flaccid noodles into her mouth and sucked-

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

It had been happening for three weeks now. Eating out with Team Kakashi, plus Yamato, wasn't an odd occurrence; it happened all the time. But, ever since he got back from that stupid C ranked mission, that the _only_ reason he went on because they had requested Gai and himself, he hasn't been able to watch Sakura eat. It had become somehow _erotic_.

It had to be Gai and his bullshit about Spring Time Youth and love and peace and all that hippie shit he screamed at the top of his lungs the whole mission. Because _damnit_, it's the middle of summer and…

Kakashi almost choke. Somehow, _somehow_ holding the bowl, made her squeeze her breast together and-

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi closed his eyes at the nails on a chalkboard sound of Naruto. He pried his eyes open to see laughter dance in the blonds' eyes.

"What?" he snarled quietly. All he wanted was to eat, pay and get the hell out of there. Away from _her_.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whispered. "You really shouldn't stare so blatantly at Sakura-chan's chest. When she _does_ notice, she'll beat you to a pulp." Kakashi watched Naruto grinned, spinning back to his nth bowl of ramen.

"You know from experience?"

The boy nodded frantically. "27 plus experience."

Kakashi nodded. Looking back to his food, suddenly not hungry anymore. _Great…Naruto even noticed. _He heard Sakura laugh at something Yamato said. He turned back, watching her hand with chopsticks come and cover her mouth as she laughed. Kakashi was in a daze. _It's not just food. It's food accessories too…_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed, grabbing the older man's shoulder. "Stop staring at Sakura's- GnHa!"

Before Naruto could finished his sentence, Kakashi took his chopsticks and stabbed Naruto's hand with his chopsticks, and pulling all the money in his pocket out and slamming it on the table before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

III

Kakashi couldn't deny himself.

He was hard.

"I can't believe you did that? What the hell were you thinking!" _It's fucking potato chips! French fries? Okay, I can understand that. They can be sexy…but greasy, tiny potato chips? Not Sexy! _"Kakashi-sensei? Are you listening to me! It took two hours to get all the splinters out of his hand!" Kakashi watched as Sakura took another chomping bite out of a yellow potato chip. _There isn't even any dip!_ "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kakashi shifted in his seat uncomfortably, shrugging. "It's Naruto." Sakura stared at him, _big kiwi colored eyes_, blankly before shrugging, continuing her attack on the poor, unsuspecting bag of potato chips.

Kakashi closed his eyes, forcing the image of her eating naked out of his mind. _It doesn't matter what it is, every time I see her eating, it's unbelievably sexy. When I see food, I can't help but think of her not wearing any clothes feeding me chunks of wet, sticky pineapple._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered, making his breath catch. "Are you alright? It's almost like…it's like you're going out of your way to not look at me." She leaned over, wiping the grease on her pants before pressing a hand to his cheek. "You're not feverous, but…are you slightly flush…"

He stared into her piercing eyes. She was no longer eating, but yet the throbbing in his pants told him his troubles were still there. "Hmm…" he put a hand on his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps you should go on a diet."

The last thing Kakashi remembered was her angry, beautiful eyes.

III

_It's not just when she's eating…Even in her unflattering doctor's jacket…_

Kakashi shifted, trying to make his tented sheets look less noticeable, as he looked away from the pink haired woman stabbing his poor arm with an IV, to the snickering Naruto in the corner. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He sighed. "You know Sakura; as soon as you leave I'm just going to leave out the window." He said pleasantly enough, looking back to her. His eyes widened when she smacked his IVed arm and smiled widely. _I don't like the look of that smile._

"He he!" _Or that laugh_… Before Kakashi knew what was happening he felt Sakura's hand on his ankle.

_Crunch_!

His mouth slacked as he saw white.

"You're not going anywhere until I get back." She said cheerfully, patting his ankle lightly, making him want to scream in agony.

It took a few minutes before he could breathe, which Naruto filled that silence with peals of laughter.

"It's-it's not fair-" Kakashi said meekly. "She…she put me here."

"You shouldn't have told her she was fat."

Kakashi tried to scowl but felt more like a hurt puppy. "I didn't tell her she was fat." He tried to sit up straight, but failed. "I told her to go on a diet."

Naruto looked bewildered. "Why?"

Kakashi scowled, not just at the pain in his once ankle. "I _can't stand _to watch her eat. It makes my body _do_ things."

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi scowled, motioning with his hands the tent. "It makes my penis hard, alright?" he snapped. "Do I need to get Sai in here to explain it to you again?"

Naruto's face turned beat red. "So so so what? So you got the hots for Sakura-chan? I-I-think…you get hard?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "She arouses me."

They were silent for a moment. Kakashi didn't miss the look Naruto gave him; like he took a big whiff of horse poo. "You know…" Naruto frowned. "You know Kakashi-sensei…she's not…she's not the most _graceful_ eater."

"I know."

They was another pregnant pause.

"Dude, that's gross."

Kakashi ripped out the IV in his arm, throwing the whole pole. He smiled as the boy squawked, getting tangled as he fought off the ferocious beast. He lay back in the bed. "It's not just eating. It's all the time…she's just…so beautiful." He whispered.

"If you want my advice-"

"Great, love advice from Naruto…"

Naruto scowled but didn't comment. "_My advice_ is you should definitely tell her that she's not fat. That you just can't stand how sexy she looks when she eats. Even when it's like a cow."

"A very sexy cow"

"…Don't say the 'cow' part."

"I'll tell her you said that. Without the 'sexy'"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto went to throw the IV back before the door swung open.

"Kakashi, don't harass your visitors. The fact you have any is a surprise to me." Sakura stormed in, snatching the IV out of Naruto's hands, slamming it on the ground, stabbing Kakashi again in the arm.

Kakashi didn't miss the dropped sensei, "Sakura-chan, you don't need to be so harsh with your old sensei." _Was she blushing_? His heart started beating erratically in his chest.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she picked Kakashi's chart off the end of the bed, scribbling hastily. Kakashi felt dread fill him. "Sakura, I didn't say you were fat. I said you should just…eat less."

Sakura stopped in mid scribble, eyes widening before slamming the clipboard down on the end of the bed. _Shit_. "I-I-I simply mean you-you-you don't ha-have- to-" _shitshitshitshit!_ Sakura stormed to the door, wrenching it open. She spun around, and Kakashi physically shrank away from her gaze. "Moo!"

The door slammed hard behind her, ripping the top hinge. When her echoed footsteps stopped, Kakashi and Naruto didn't speak. After what seemed like hours, Naruto whispered. "I think she heard us."

Kakashi glared hard. "I will kill you."

Kakashi watched as Naruto made his exit through the window and Kakashi closed his eyes, fully lying against the pillow, feeling completely drained. His member giving a solid twitch.

"Fuck!"

III

It was another three days before Kakashi was able to leave the hospital. Tsunade came in the day after the little incident, demanding why the door was destroyed and everyone in the five mile radius heard her apprentice _moo_. After Kakashi's explanation, (I swear Tsunade-sama! I said 'sexy cow.') She only smirked, and healed his ankle, but kept him restrained for another two days, telling him not to worry, Sakura had the next two days off.

"_I can protect you for now. But once you're released, you're on your own."_

It was one of the first time Kakashi didn't try to escape the hospital.

He spent the next few days trying desperately to figure out how to deal with Sakura. Every time he tried to think of a way to calm her, it always led to him taking her out to eat and taking her on the table, between appetizers and the main course... Or taking her before they get to the restaurant, between the flower shop and the weapons shop, but not too close to the dumpster, but far enough in the shadows that no one else would be able to see her ecstasy filled eyes, her sweaty body wriggling under him, begging for more…Or, when he goes to her apartment, with flowers in hand, _and_ chocolates, telling her it was a big misunderstanding, she would nodded, blushing lightly as she takes the flowers, her favorite of course, and smiling widely as she smells them, right before he pulls her close and kisses her deeply, making her moan-

Kakashi shook his head, looking down at the Icha-Icha before scowling, throwing it across the bed.

_Let's be realistic…Sakura would want me to ignore this ever happened. Right?_

"Her favorite flowers are Lily's. But you should get her roses." Kakashi looked up to see Ino waltz in the room, a smile on her lips. "You're free after this, Hatake, and I would go and say sorry for calling Sakura a cow. Flowers are always the best way to say 'sorry.'"

"Says the girl that owns a flower shop. And I didn't call her a cow, Naruto-"

"It doesn't matter who said what. Better Naruto feel her wrath than you."

Kakashi nodded, looking down at his book. "Flowers you say?" he looked back up.

Ino nodded, smirking. "And chocolates."

III

Kakashi was sure this was a terrible idea. He looked to the roses dangling lifelessly in his hand at his side. _Terrible_. Kakashi took a deep breath, ringing Sakura's doorbell. It was a few moments before Kakashi heard feet padding to the door. He took a deep breath when he heard the door unlatch and a green eye poked out from behind the door.

"What?" she snapped.

He smiled, pulling the flowers to be eye level. "For you."

She looked from the flowers to Kakashi before her eye narrowed, "I hate roses."

"Blame Ino, she told me." He heard her sigh before disappear behind the door, only to open it fully.

"Come in."

Kakashi sighed. _At least this isn't going Icha Icha way…_

Sakura's small apartment was very clean and organized, unlike his grotesque excuse of a bachelor pad. He watched as Sakura disappeared into the kitchen and started running water. Kakashi looked around awkwardly, eyes settling on the couch, peering towards the opening to the kitchen, before he shrugged, waltzing over to the couch, plopping down ungracefully, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and laying the roses in his lap. He stretched slightly, placing his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The whole room was _Sakura_.

"No, go ahead; make yourself a comfortable as you possibly can." Kakashi peeked his eye open, watching Sakura stare at him from the door way before marching in and putting a vase next to his feet on the coffee table. Before Kakashi could prepare himself, she snatched the roses out of his lap and placed them in the vase.

Kakashi stared, eyes wide at her while she organized the flowers. He willed his beating heart to still as she walked back in the kitchen. _I-I think…she brushed her hand…_Kakashi groaned as he pulled himself up the couch, hunching over slightly, trying his best to shadow the growing tent in his pants.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to _eat_." Sakura reappeared, making Kakashi sit up straighter as he watched her bring in a tray of tea. He didn't miss her glare. "Tea is going to have to do." She gently placed it on the table, pouring two cups, and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

They were silent, Kakashi, intently listening to Sakura slurp her tea. _Why is this so _hot_? _Kakashi looked down at his own tea, before taking a tentative sip.

"Why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi heard a tired sigh escape her lips. "You've-you've been acting so weird the last couple weeks." He watched as her fingers played with the rim of the cup. "You've been really off your game. You have been caught off guard, you've been staring into space, and you've been saying-some really hurtful things."

Kakashi's heart twisted as he watched her sad smile. "I tried to tell you-"

Sakura held a hand up, "I heard the _whole_ thing Kakashi-sensei. And-and I don't know what to think."

They were both quite. Kakashi stared at the brown substance in his cup, mind coming to a blank.

"Sakura-chan…" he paused, not quite knowing where he was going. "What I said-back in the hospital wasn't exactly true. Not by a long shot." He looked into her sparkling, kiwi green eyes and smiled softly. "It's-yes, I can't help but stare at you when you eat. I think you're the most beautiful creature…for some reason…when you eat. It makes my insides burn and it makes me want to do _things_ to you. Things you've never experienced…you've never tasted…" he took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat in his ears.

"But it's not just that. It's whenever you're doing _anything_. When we're training, you're so elegant and beautiful when you're concentrating on something…like rightfully crushing my ankle." Sakura snorted, and Kakashi smiled, he reached over and patted her leg, "You're so determined to become the best you can be. I admire you for overcoming all your hardships in order to be here as the strong Shinobi you are." He wasn't sure if Sakura had noticed the kind pat of the leg had moved to a caressing. His eyes were trapped by hers. "Sakura-I-I'm sorry." He whispered, slowly creeping closer to her on the couch, eyes tearing away from hers as he watched her mouth. He squeezed her leg as he felt her hand start to move. "I'm sorry if I made you feel ugly or fat, or anything. I didn't mean to. You've just been driving me out of my mind and I couldn't think of any other way to make you _stop_." He was so close. Her breath was rushed as he noticed now he was basically on top of her. The butterflies in this stomach and the pain in his groin screamed at him _Go! Go! Go! _"You're anything but a cow. Even a sexy cow."

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered, frowning slightly as her fingers came up to his face. She slowly eased the mask down as he held his breath. _She's either going to kiss me or punch me…please don't punch…_ "Shut up."

Before he could stop himself he pushed his lips on hers, _finally_ feeling her soft lips on his. His one hand already on her leg squeezed hard as his other hand came and cupped her face softly, as he pried her mouth open, tasting the inside of her mouth. Under the taste of tea he tasted the deliciousness that could only be her. He moaned as he clamored on top of her. Hand on her leg moving north, hand on her face moving south, cupping her breast, making her gasp, in pleasure. "Sakura." He moaned breathlessly as he moved his hands to meet at her waist, together, lifting her shirt up over her head. As he threw the shirt across the room, he stared into her darkened, lidded eyes before placing open mouthed kisses down her neck. As one hand came to the small of her back, pulling her hips up to him, his other hand touched her core, making her shiver, and moan.

"Ka-Kakashi." One of her hands found his hair, pulling slightly as she scraped her nails on scalp, making his member twitch. Her other hand clawed his back. He stroked her through the fabric of her clothes, making her breathing come harsh and rapid.

Kakashi continued placing open mouth kisses down her neck, down her chest, before finding her soft mounds, placing open mouth kisses on the tops and then through her bra, making her writhe and moan. His hand on her back moved up, finding the clasp of her bra, unhooking before shedding her of it and clasping one perk nipple between his teeth, making her hips buck.

"Kakashi-sensei, please."

Kakashi moved his both his hands, to her waist, pulling her shorts down, "_Please_ don't call me sensei now." He frowned, pulling his shirt over his head, "_Please._" He unbuckled his pants, freeing himself from his constraints before kissing her softly on the lips. She kicked the shorts off, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him close.

"Please, Kakashi."

Kakashi felt his heart soar a he kissed her neck, inhaling her scent. "I can't stop Sakura, not now."

"I hope not." She panted.

Kakashi smiled as he kissed her passionately as he entered her, making her moan into his mouth as she convulsed. His heart beat widely as he thrust deeply into her. "Sakura…" he moaned into her neck as she breathed, 'more' into his ear. He complied, pounding hard as she shook, hands gripping painfully into his back as her head lolled back and she came.

"Oh Sakura…" he moaned, with a few quick thrust, went tumbling into oblivion with her.

III

Kakashi hated that she knew.

But loved it all the same.

It had become almost a secret code. She would come to the training grounds with her lovely little bento box, and at lunch torture him mercilessly. She would eat slowly, delicately, _seductively_, making his mouth water. But each food meant something different.

If she ate rice (which, what would a bento be without rice?) it meant 'tonight.' If it was a sandwich, it meant 'now.' Next would come the fruit or vegetable. If fruit came first, her house, vegetable his. A tomato? Behind the flower shop in an hour.

Kakashi smirked as she stared at him as she took a delicate bite out of her tomato.

He heard Naruto moan loudly. "Do you not think I don't know what's going on here?"Kakashi looked from Sakura to Naruto, only shrugging. Naruto let out another exasperated groan before picking himself up. "Y'all need to seriously get a room."

Sakura laughed as she put the rest of the tomato slice in her mouth.

Kakashi swallowed hard.


End file.
